A variable capacity-type turbocharger is known as a turbocharger in which the flow rate of gas supplied to a turbine wheel is made variable through a change in the opening area of a nozzle flow path for flowing into the turbine wheel from the radially outer side of the turbine wheel.
Disclosed in PTL 1 is a variable capacity-type turbocharger configured such that a plurality of plate-shaped vanes are disposed at intervals in a circumferential direction in a nozzle flow path. In this configuration, the nozzle flow path formed between the vanes that are next to each other in the circumferential direction has a variable opening area by each of the vanes being rotatably supported and the angle of the vane being changed.